<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by ToWhomItMayConcern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669666">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern'>ToWhomItMayConcern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker - Fandom, Joker 2019 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Death, F/M, MILD - Freeform, Mentions of Smut, Stalking, Violence, dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Fleck has his eyes set on one woman only: Franklin Murray’s daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Reader, Joker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N Y/M/N Murray was the most beautiful person Arthur Fleck had ever laid eyes on. She was the epiphany of eternal youth, struck by the goddess of beauty herself. Arthur was convinced there was no one else like her, and there never would be either, for she was one of a kind; a star that shined and shined until there was no darkness. <br/>He was always so eager to see her face through the television screen, to hear her lovely voice as she worked alongside her father, Franklin Murray. </p><p>She wasn’t on every episode, but she might as well be in Arthur’s eyes. When she was on, she practically stole the show away from her father, sweeping the audience’s away with heartfelt laughter and content. Sometimes when Y/N would tell a joke – much to Franklin’s and Gotham’s amusement – Arthur would let out the happiest and honest laugh his mind and body would allow. It was one of the only times he truly laughed because he wanted to, not because of his illness. </p><p>But other times Arthur noted the sad, far away look in her bright eyes. Like she didn’t want to be there at all. It made him shudder to think that she was ever unhappy, and he vowed that, in some way shape or form, he would make it better for her.</p><p>Turns out Y/N always took the opportunity the get out of her house and walk the dark, grimy streets of Gotham City. She would gladly sign autographs and take pictures with any kind fan that recognized her, and she would simply ignore the ones – mainly arrogant, intoxicated men – that would catcall her and get handsy; luckily she was skilled with her fists and pepper spray when the time came. </p><p>That one fateful night Arthur had bumped into her. She was obviously in a rush, not looking where she was going and carrying a few bags in her hands that looked to be heavy. He went to apologize immediately, already preparing himself for the harsh words and dirty looks when he saw her eyes. Her beautiful Y/E/C eyes. Arthur nearly stuttered his apology, helping her pick up her purse and other belongings as she gifted him with a smile</p><p>(it was a polite, dismissive smile)</p><p>That made his heart flutter and his eyes trail down to his feet in sudden shyness. Y/N was quick to apologize</p><p>(an honest, genuine apology that Arthur was not quite used to)</p><p>and thank him and give him a small smile and wave as she began to walk away. Arthur watched as she did, a small smile forming on his face. He doesn’t know what made him look down, but when he did he saw that they had missed one item that had fallen from her purse. Her ID. By the time he realized what it was it was too late, she had already disappeared into the crowd. </p><p>Arthur wanted to tell Penny about what happened as they watched The Murray Show. It was a rerun, one of the ones where Y/N chatted away about Thomas Wayne with their guests. He didn’t miss the way his mother’s eyes sparkled with awe and jealously. </p><p>“Oh what does she know,” Penny gasped with venom after Y/N made a rather informative but could be taken as rude comment about the billionaire. “She’s just the television’s hosts daughter.”</p><p>Arthur couldn’t help the anger that boiled within him. “She knows enough mother,” he snapped. “She’s smarter than you think.”</p><p>Penny gave him a look, looking away once his angered gaze started to upset her. </p><p>Arthur laid there on the couch, admiring the piece of plastic that held everything he needed to get closer to her. He was surprised to see that she didn’t live that far away from his apartment complex</p><p>(Franklin had argued with his daughter about here living arrangements, but Y/N was always independent and, truth be told, she was born into the spotlight; never once asked for it but didn’t want to disappoint daddy dearest. She could at least have this)</p><p>And that she was only twenty-three, fresh into early adulthood. Her birthday was only a month after his. </p><p>It felt like fate. Destiny had brought them together in that small moment, and it was Arthur’s job to fulfill it. </p><p>Now he had planned to give the ID back and ask her out for a coffee date. Coffee dates were one of the ideal first dates, right? He remembered when Y/N had announced it to the world as a joke on the show</p><p>(regular, ten creamers, ten sugars)</p><p>And contemplated just bringing her a cup as a greeting before settling on the date. </p><p>He watched from the corner of a busy street just across from her house, waiting for her. There was some security here and there around the property, no doubt orders from her father. Arthur was just about to walk up with the card in hand, hoping that they would understand when she finally walked out. </p><p>Y/N was dressed in a simple blue skinny jean and wore a black coat to shield her from the cold wind that blew through Gotham (which seemed permanent anymore). </p><p>He couldn’t help but admire her beauty from afar. He cursed himself when he remembered the reason for his commute. </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her. </p><p>“Excuse me?” He didn’t want to risk scaring her. </p><p>Y/N turned around timidly, expecting another excited fan. She didn’t mind it all the time, but she deserved her privacy as well. </p><p>“Yes?” She asked. Speakers on a tv did not do her voice justice. It was sweet, soft like a lullaby. It made Arthur blush. </p><p>“I – uh, I don’t mean to bother you –“</p><p>“I can take a picture.” She smiled, the sweet smile she showed to the public, but Arthur could detect the annoyance behind it. </p><p>Arthur looked down to his feet, shuffling. He hoped to god his laughter would stay at bay. </p><p>“No, actually.” Her eyebrows raised in confusion. </p><p>“I bumped into you the other night, and uh, you forgot this.”</p><p>He held her ID in his palm, watching attentively as her face confronted into shock, then appreciation. </p><p>“Oh!” Y/N exclaimed, taking the card from him. </p><p>“Wow I didn’t even realize…”</p><p>She trailed off, stuffing the card into her coat pocket and grinning at Arthur. “Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me.”</p><p>Arthur grinned back, slipping his hand back into his sweater pocket. “Oh it was nothing.”</p><p>“No, it’s something,” Y/N argued gently. “Not many people out there would’ve done what you did. Hard to find in today’s world.”</p><p>Arthur nodded eagerly in agreement. Y/N bit her lip, seemingly contemplating. </p><p>“How about we get a drink or something? To show my appreciation.”</p><p>Glee bloomed through him. For the first time in his life Arthur felt truly happy. Everything was falling into place as they sat in one of her favorite diners, coffee placed in front of them as she laughed and talked with him. </p><p>Y/N was the definition of perfect; she didn’t judge nor look away when his laughing fit bubbled to the surface. Instead she gently rubbed his back as he struggled to settle, an understanding smile gracing her lips. She listened and hung onto every word he said, chiming in with nothing but equal interest and enthusiasm. He didn’t want to go home after, but Y/N had assured that there would be more dates to come. </p><p>Date. Penny noted the difference in Arthur when he practically bounced through the door, grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>Arthur dreamt of her that night. Her skin felt soft, smooth as his calloused hands trailed over her body. Y/N hummed, arching her back to him to feel more of him. He woke up panting and incredibly hard. He immediately felt guilty afterwards. <br/>…</p><p>“Could you introduce me as Joker?”</p><p>(Arthur looked down at his feet after watching Y/N walk away after their little encounter. There was nothing but trash and puddles.)</p><p>Y/N didn’t recognize him as he walked across the stage. She gave Arthur a hug, sitting down on the couch next to him. She was wearing a nice dress, nothing short nor flashy. </p><p>(It wasn’t hard finding out where she lived. He managed to find her again and follow her. She went into the diner, walking out with a fresh cup of coffee.)</p><p>Franklin started out the show in typical Murray fashion. Y/N Murray laughed along with him and the audience, ever so obedient. Arthur’s eyes lingered on Y/N, which didn’t go unnoticed by her. She squirmed uncomfortably, smiling. Always smiling. </p><p>(He sat and watched as she fucked that nameless man. It wasn’t hard to catch them through the window of said man’s apartment. It was like they wanted to get caught, though it was obviously in secret. She walked out about an hour later, smoking a cigarette. He imagined it was him she was riding.)</p><p>He still couldn’t bear to hurt her. Because when Franklin was obviously making fun of him, Arthur would glance towards Y/N. She would give her father a warning and dirty look but hid it so painfully well from the camera. </p><p>So when he shot Franklin Murray in front of millions, he turned towards Y/N. She was gaping at the scene, tears already shedding and her body shaking. It made Arthur’s heart clench, but Arthur was long gone now. It was only Joker now. </p><p>“I’d never hurt you,” he said to her. “You have to know that.”</p><p>Y/N finally looked him in the eyes. She wanted to move but she couldn’t, it felt like there was a huge weight on top of her, threatening to crush her until there was nothing left. </p><p>Looking into his eyes now, she started to put the pieces together. She had accidentally run into him on the streets, rushing to get home after a long day. She always had a nagging feeling afterwards, like she was being followed. Y/N was used to being watched and looked at, but this was different. More eerie and sinister without intent. </p><p>After a while she decided she was just being paranoid and went about her everyday normal life.</p><p>And now here he sat, laughing to himself, a splash of her father’s blood on his painted face. </p><p>Y/N finally got herself to move, rushing off the stage towards the guards and police rushing towards her and Arthur. </p><p>It all happened so quickly. Arthur being arrested, the protests and rioters overtaking the streets of Gotham; the true colors of Gotham were finally shown, and Arthur reveled in the glory of it all, that it was all in his image. </p><p>Arthur pledged to find her again. Once he was out of the hospital, he would find her, and they would be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>